I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tarps and loads wrapped with tarps, and more particularly to an apparatus, system and method for wrapping loads with a tarp.
II. Description of the Related Art
When loads and cargo are transferred on flatbed trailers, often times a tarp is needed to cover the cargo to protect it from weather. The driver of the truck hauling the cargo is typically responsible for getting on top of the cargo and draping the tarp over the cargo. The tarp often must be dragged over the load, typically from side to side, which involves the driver having to position himself on top of the load and pulling the tarp over the load. The tarp can then be secured to the frame of the trailer.
In general the invention features a system for wrapping a tarp around a load or cargo, especially a load on a flatbed trailer. The system includes a cart that attaches to a tarp, wherein a rigid pole is placed within the leading edge of the tarp and the cart is attached to the midpoint of the tarp and integral with the fixed pole. In a typical embodiment, a powered winch includes a strap wrapped around it and the strap is connected to the cart. The winch can be connected to the cart, or to the frame of the trailer. In operation, the powered winch is energized, thereby winding the strap around the winch spool, thereby drawing the cart to the trailer load and up one side of the trailer load, across the top and down the other side at which time the tarp is fully placed around the load. The system is fully automated and is controlled from a moveable control panel that is operated by the driver. Multiple wheels of the cart are configured that the pairs of the wheels are in an overlapping relationship so that the cart can negotiate right angles, and other difficult angles and turns without becoming entangled at the apex of a given angle or turn. With this overlap, the frame of the cart does not become entangled with the load. Once the tarp has been placed over the load, the cart is disengaged from the tarp and moved to another location, if needed, to place another tarp around the load.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a load wrapping system, including a tarp, an elongated pole located in an elongated pocket on a leading edge of the tarp, a cart having a winch system, the cart being adapted to connect to the pole and a strap having one end connected to the winch and the other end including a connector adapted to connect to a load surface.
In one implementation, the cart includes a frame having hooks adapted to connect to the pole.
In another implementation, the cart includes a set of rear wheels having a diameter and separated by a first distance and a set of front wheels having a diameter and separated a second distance.
In another implementation, the distance between an outer edge of the front wheels and an outer edge of the rear wheels is less then the sum of the diameter of one of the rear wheels and the diameter of one of the front wheels.
In another implementation, the frame includes a guide plate adjacent the winch system, the strap being adapted to fit through a slit on the guide plate.
In another implementation, the frame further comprises a first short cross bar connected adjacent the front wheels and adapted to re-direct the strap.
In still another implementation, the cart includes sled blades.
In another aspect, the invention features a load wrapping system, including a tarp, an elongated pole located within an elongated pocket on a leading edge of the tarp, a cart adapted to connect to the pole, a winch system connected to a side of a loading surface and a strap having one end connected to the winch and the other end connected to the cart.
In one implementation, the cart includes a frame having hooks adapted to connect to the pole.
In another implementation, the cart includes a set of rear wheels having a diameter and separated by a first distance and a set of front wheels having a diameter and separated by a second distance.
In another implementation, the distance between the outer edge of the front wheels and an outer edge of the rear wheels is less then the sum of the diameter of one of the rear wheels and the diameter of one of the front wheels.
In another implementation, the cart includes sled blades.
In still another aspect, the invention features a load wrapping kit, including a tarp, an elongated pole adapted to be inserted into an elongated pockets located on a leading edge of the tarp, a cart adapted to be connected to the pole, a winch system, a strap adapted to be connected to the cart and to the winch system and a power source adapted to energize the winch.
In one implementation, the winch system is adapted to be connected to the cart.
In another implementation, the winch is adapted to be connected to a side of a loading surface.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a load wrapping system, including a cart connected to a tarp and means for moving the cart over and around the load to wrap the tarp over the load.
In another aspect, the invention features method of wrapping a tarp around a load on a bed, including connecting the tarp to a cart, the cart being on one side of the bed, placing a strap over the load, connecting one end of the strap to the side of the bed opposite the side near the cart, connecting the other end of the strap to the cart and moving the cart over the load, thereby covering the load with the tarp.
In one implementation, the cart includes a winch system.
In another implementation, the bed includes a winch system.
In another aspect, the invention features a load wrapping cart, including a frame having a front end and a rear end, a front set of wheels connected to the front end, a rear set of wheels connected to the rear end, the front set of wheels being separated by a distance and the rear set of wheels being separated by a distance, a cross bar connected between the rear set of wheels, a cross bar connected between the front set of wheels, a guide plate connected to the frame and two inner short bars being substantially parallel to each other and connected to and substantially perpendicular to the cross bars and being.
One advantage of the invention is that the driver of the truck hauling the flatbed trailer does not need to get on top of the load to cover the load with a tarp.
Another advantage is that the system is fully automated.
Another advantage is that the cart can move over the load without becoming entangled.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.